The present invention relates to circumferential shaft seals, and more particularly to the structure for axially-biasing tandem circumferential shaft seals.
Double or “tandem” circumferential shaft seals are known and include two axially spaced seals disposed within a common housing. Each seal has an inner circumferential surface sealing engageable with the outer circumferential surface of a rotatable shaft. In order to maintain axial spacing between the two seals, a plurality of biasing members, such as coil springs, extending between the two seals are typically provided.